


Star Wars: Timeline Doctoring

by XoverScribe



Category: Doctor Who, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Spoilers, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoverScribe/pseuds/XoverScribe
Summary: Rey as she picks some parts of an old destroyer sees a bright flash nearby and decides to investigate.[Minor Spoilers for The Rise of Skywalker]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Star Wars: Timeline Doctoring

It had been ages since the empire fell and the galaxy once again had become peaceful. Rey, a trashpicker on a sand planet was in the midst of picking apart a star destroyer, left over from the wars.

A flash of light suddenly emerged nearby causing her to be on alert, taking her weapon with her to investigate. Perhaps it was simply an energy surge from one of the downed space ships nearby or at least that was her first thought.  
To her surprise it was not that but rather a strange blue box that seemed to materialize right in front of her. It looked like nothing that Rey had ever seen or even heard of.

A person stepped outside of the machine and greeted them. They were very lovely, aesthetically pleasing and rather androgynous. They were wearing suspenders and a big scarf and their long fuzzy hair reached down to their upper back. Green eyes pierced Rey’s gaze, this person looked friendly enough but she knew to be on her guard. There were swindlers, thieves and sharlatans all about this planet and she was not about to be yet another picker to die whilst on the job.

“Hello, I’m eh, well people call me the Doctor”

“You’re a healer?“

“Now now, no need to get into semantics, I’m here to try to help” they said, waving their hands around.

“I don’t think I need any help”

“You do. Simply put you’ve been placed in the wrong timeline”

“Timeline?” she said confused. If not for the big blue box that had appeared before her mere minutes ago she would’ve believed this person to be mad. What was this talk of timelines.

“You gotta come with me so we can fix this mess.” they said, a bit more frustrated in tone this time.

“I’m not going anywhere with you, especially since I’m unaware of your origins”

“I’m the Doctor, i travel through both space and time in this box here and your very existence is an anomaly”

Rey stood there as befuddled as ever but seemed to piece together the thing about the box being some sort of interstellar and intertemporal vehicle.

“Alright, Rey…I may call you Rey right?”

“How did…”

“Not important. This timeline is all wrong, its a confusing mess that you were never meant to partake in your existence here merely increases the time distortion. Your parents are somehow both randos and important people. Your grandfather here is somehow one of those siths who somehow isnt dead and the skywalkers are well… just i think you best head with me to your own timeline we can get you there if i navigate time correctly”

The doctor spoke in very fast tones as if she had not only rehearsed this string of words before but also was excited for his mission.

Something about their demeanor and way of speaking like they know way more about the galaxy or in fact the cosmos than she did made her feel, not safe but curious to the point where that didn’t seem like a big enough issue.

Rey stepped inside the blue box and to her wonderment its inner appearance was that of a way larger size than what it appeared on the outside.

“It’s the TARDIS” they said proudly as the doors closed behind them. The innards of this box were filled with all sorts of technical gizmos. While it was impressive, especially the big coil in the middle. Rey was simply calculating how many rations she could earn with all of this very pricey looking equipment.

The Doctor as they seemed to be called started to press some buttons and turn knobs, seemingly in random order or at least no order that Rey could dicern.

Loud noises flared around them and the entire interior began to rumble. She held onto one of the railings, really regretting her most recent lifechoice until it then stopped almost as soon as it began.

“We’re here”

“So, out there is a better life for me?”

“No, not a better life, the correct life, a free life. Your destiny is not bound by what Yensid or any higher being demands, what life or the universe demands. The path is not written out for you yet. Nor will it and that’s how its meant to be. You may never feel or know the difference, but I hope you live your life that way, free”

Something about the slower tone of the Doctor compared to the way they had spoken before made her, sad, almost melancholy.

Rey looked back at the Doctor one more time before heading out the door. This was it, a blank slate for her. Who knows what awaited her.

As soon as she stepped outside the blue box vanished and she found herself not on her usual sandy planet but right outside a small village in what appeared to be a planet filled with plants or at least moss.

In her pockets were some of the local currency, enough to get settled there.

“The path isn’t written yet, huh?” she pondered to herself as she walked towards the village.


End file.
